Dance with Me Tonight
by IrishRose610
Summary: "What do you say Lee? Will you dance with me?" Blackwater (Jacob/Leah), slight Paul/Bella


**Dance with Me Tonight**

 **A/N: Hello! This is my first trek into the rather expansive world of Twilight fanfiction. I've never been the biggest fan of how things played out, so I made my own little Twilight universe. In this Bella and Edward do not end up together so there's no Cullens and no Nessie. Hopefully everyone enjoys!**

Jacob smiled as he watched his newly married fellow Alpha dance with the love of his life, his imprint. It had a been long road getting here, but eventually Emily wore him down. And Sam never had been able to tell her no. A lot of shit had gone down over the past year, what with Jake leaving the pack to form his own, Seth and Leah following him, Quil and Embry defecting to his pack a few months later. Funnily enough, that put five members in each pack, perfectly divided. It had been tense after Quil and Embry left Sam's pack to join his, but after a rather lengthy, and loud, discussion between all ten of them, the packs came to a truce. In all honestly, they hung out and worked together as one pack again. There were really only two packs due to formality. Jacob had stepped up to a true Alpha, and it would have been impossible to stay under Sam's command. Then of course there was the huge revelation that Paul had imprinted on Bella when he first looked at her in the Blacks' yard so long ago.

He revealed that little piece of information after the newborn battle. It had taken Bella's life being threatened more than it ever had been before to get him to confess. Of course, now that Jake looked back on it, he should have figured it out before then. Paul had always been the one to volunteer to patrol around her house and he himself had seen the ever-growing relationship between his pack brother and best friend. More than once he had wondered if Paul had imprinted on her, the similarities between them and the other imprinted couples was uncanny, but he left it alone figuring whatever was going on between them wasn't really his business. Right after the battle, Paul raced over to where Bella was, pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all he had. Chuckling a little at the memory of Bella's shocked face when he did so, Jake tossed a look a little to the left of the newlyweds to drink in the sight of Bella all wrapped up in the silver wolf's arms, looking happier than ever.

For the most part though, all was good in their little corner of the world. All the threats had been eliminated and everyone was finally able to breathe. And that peace had led to nights like these, where everyone could gather and celebrate Sam and Emily's eternal love and happiness. As Jacob let his eyes wander across the room, taking in all the happy expressions, he came to stop on one particular person.

Leah sat at a table, a little away from everyone, with a rather weary look on her pretty face. Jake sighed as he looked at his Beta, feeling the butterflies he always did as of late. She sat there dressed in the emerald green bridesmaid dress that Emily had picked out. Bella and Kim were sporting the same dress. When the bride to be had announced her choices for bridesmaids no one was quite shocked at the fellow imprints being asked seeing as how they were as close as sisters. But when she asked Leah, everyone had held their breath. Jake was pretty sure they all had assumed they'd gone delusional when after a minute of silence, Leah had accepted. The Alpha had to hand it to his Beta, she had taken this whole wedding debacle with a kind of grace he couldn't help but admire.

However, it seemed she finally couldn't keep the façade up anymore. She looked more worn out than anything, but Jacob knew she was hurting. It didn't matter that she had come to accept reality for what it was. There's nothing quite like a first love, even more so a first heartbreak. And of course, her heartbreak had an extra dose of pain that came with it. As he watched her fiddle with the hem of her dress, keeping her eyes cast away from the happily dancing couple, Jake felt the need to go to her. Go to her and do anything to put a smile back on her beautiful face.

As the first chords a new song strummed into the room, Jake walked over to Leah, offering her his hand once he was close enough. "What do you say Lee? Will you dance with me?"

The young Quileute woman let her eyes drift upward from her hands to meet the gaze of her Alpha. He had an easy smile playing upon his lips and a look of affection in his eyes. Mentally Leah sighed at the sight of him. Jake had grown into a handsome man, but even more so he had grown into a caring one. She should've known she'd only be able to hide for so long. He would always find her. With a small smile, Leah fitted her hand into his larger one, allowing him to pull her to her feet and lead her out to the dance floor.

He looped one arm around her waist, taking her hand with the other. Leah rested her free hand on his shoulder, marveling how even as a wolf and in heels, he was still taller than her. As the song reached its first verse, Jake swayed them from side to side, moving them in a slow circle.

 _It's been so long  
Since I've known right from wrong  
Got no job, sometimes I just sit down and sob  
Wondering if anything will go right  
Or will you dance with me tonight_

Jake's arms were warm and strong around her. He held her close, she could feel the beat of his heart against her own.

 _When the sun departs  
I feel a hole down in my heart  
Put on some shoes  
Come down here and listen to the blues  
Wondering if anything will go right  
Or will you dance with me tonight_

Despite her sullen mood, the female wolf found herself beginning to smile in earnest when Jake twirled her around with a grin of his own.

 _I'm looking at you  
You're looking at me  
We're the only two off the dance floor  
Do you see what I see  
Two broken lives working in harmony  
Might make for a decent time  
So get up and dance with me_

Leah forgot about everything going on around her. She forgot about Emily in her snow white wedding dress, she forgot about Sam in his groom's tux, she forgot about the pain their vows caused her to feel as she stood there next to her cousin watching her marry the man Leah once thought she would. All that she could see in this moment was Jacob and all she could do was laugh with him as he spun her out before spinning her back in, her hair flowing around her.

 _I know that it seems that the grass will grow  
Better on the other side of the barb wire fence  
But that other side is not in sight  
So I'm fine with what I have now  
If you'll dance with me tonight_

With a light sigh, Leah pulled herself close to him once more, resting her chin on the hand she had wrapped around his shoulder. Jacob pressed his lips to her hair, breathing in the scent of lilies and lavender, no doubt her shampoo. He couldn't help but notice how she fit against him perfectly. For some reason, his father telling the legend of an Alpha finding his Alpha female whispered across his thoughts.

 _What's the point of life  
If risk is just a board game  
You roll the dice  
But you're just hoping that the rules change  
What's the point if you can't bring yourself to say  
Things you wanna say like  
Dance with me tonight_

Bella laughed happily as Paul spun her for the fourth time during this song. As she came back to her wolf she caught sight of Jacob and Leah. They were smiling brightly at one another as Jake swayed them to the rhythm of the song. She had never seen her best friend look so in love as he did right then. Even when he was convinced he loved her with all his heart, he had never looked at her like that.

Paul noticed his imprint's attention was focused somewhere over his shoulder. "What are you looking at babe?"

She tipped her head in the direction of the pair. "Them."

Following her line of sight, Paul turned his head to watch the pair an unbidden smile coming to his face as he watched Jacob dip Leah then slowly bring her back up, whispering something in her ear that caused her to laugh, the melodic sound just able to make out through the music surrounding them. "Black and Leah. Didn't see that coming."

Bella giggled herself as she brought her gaze back to her handsome wolf. "Funny, he said the same thing about you and me." Paul rolled his eyes at her comment, prompting her to press a light kiss to his lips. She let her gaze drift back to the two wolves, feeling her heart swell at the sight of Jake cinching both his arms tighter around Leah's waist pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm glad they found each other, they both deserve so much happiness."

Paul pressed a kiss to her temple, Bella's eyes fluttering closed at the warmth she felt flow through her body at the action. "Yeah they do. The same kind of happiness you brought me." With her brightest smile yet, Bella lifted up on her toes to kiss him once more.

 **So…what did you think?**


End file.
